1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of resonant tags used in electronic article surveillance systems and to method of making such tags.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,647 to Morgan granted Mar. 15, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,631 to Chomet granted Nov. 30, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,147 to Lichtblau granted May 7, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,219 to Lichtblau granted Oct. 21, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,874 to Rubertus et al granted Nov. 13, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,291 to Tait et al granted Nov. 26, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,473 to Lichtblau granted Jan. 28, 1986; and French patent No. 2,412,923 to Degueldre.